YuGiOh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator
by Wendarno63
Summary: Join the main character on her adventures through Satellite and New Domino City in this epic tale. Okay, so maybe not THAT epic. It's more of a Game fiction, but I couldn't find it in the subcategories, and I'm pretty new to this site... Enjoy.


Okay! Hi! So this is basically a game fiction… you know what? Not really. It's basically me, writing out EXACTLY what I did… am doing in "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009 – Stardust Accelerator" Yeah, so let's go over a couple things. First off, this is really my first time writing in PRESENT TENSE, which I despise. Especially if it's also first person… *cough* Hunger Games *cough*. If you have any suggestions for writing in present tense, please tell me. Please. Okay, so now I've included the actual steps in the Duels, so I hope it's not too complicated. Where to begin… Okay so **bold** words are names of cards. EX: **Kunai with Chain**. Words in _Italics_ are the attack and defense points of monsters. EX: **Kuriboh**_(300/200)._ Also, the life points will be displayed at the beginning of the Duel and after each turn. Uhm… I can't really think of anything else… yeah. (Also if you've played this game before… You're probably like, 'Wendarno63, that's not the Deck you start with.' Have you ever heard of cheating? Well, this is my favourite type of Deck, so I made it so that I'd have it at the beginning of the game. ) All right so that's it. Enough of me yammering away, here you go. I present to you, this story. Also I think Jack is yummy. Er... Enjoy.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds – Stardust Accelerator

Part 1 – Waking Up

Somewhere in New Domino City…

Jack Atlas, or more commonly known as the King, has just beaten another opponent with his **Red Dragon Archfiend**_(3000/2000)_**.** The announcer shouts to the stadium full of noisy spectators, 'He won, won, won again today! He's just too good! Nobody can take his throne! How long is his undefeated streak going to go on? A living legend, he's our one and only King, Jaaack Atlaaas!' The crowd cheers with excitement,

Jack raises his arms to the lively crowd and proclaims, 'There's no denying I'm the King. The goddess of victory smiles upon me!'

Somewhere in the Satellite…

A young girl lays on the ground unconscious. She has pure white hair and violet eyes. On her left arm, she wears a Duel Disk. A stranger, a young boy, walks up to her and says, 'Oh no! Someone's lying on the ground!' The stranger has red bushy hair with a yellow hat on top. He's wearing old and patchy clothing. An orange shirt, cream coloured shorts and a pale blue coat. On his feet are some worn out sandals. 'Hey! You OK!' He asks as he kneels beside the unconscious girl, 'Pull yourself together!' His dull grey eyes are full of worry. On his face is a yellow mark beneath his left eye.

The girl on the ground opens her eyes and notices that she is in an unfamiliar place. It seems to be a dead end alley. The windows are broken in the buildings to her right and left. There are broken boxes and junk lying everywhere. It seems pretty run down. She slowly gains her composure and stands up, her legs are a little wobbly.

'Oh thank goodness! You came to. You all right?' The stranger asks, 'You're not hurt are you?' The girl shakes her head. 'It doesn't seem like you're injured, and it looks like you weren't attacked by any thugs… But it's dangerous here, you know! So what were you doing just lying there in a place like this?' There is no answer from the girl. 'Uh… you don't want to answer me? Well, have it your way… But come to think of it, I've never seen you around her before. Where did you come from?' Again, no answer, 'Oh… you really don't want to tell me, huh? Um… this is Satellite. I guess they used to call this place Domino City a long time ago. Oh right! I still haven't introduced myself! The name's Rally! So what's your name?' Rally looks at the girl kind of like he doesn't expect her to answer.'

Surprisingly she does. 'I-I don't know…' She says.

'What! You don't know! Are you nuts or something! It's your own name you know!'

The girl sighs, 'It's not that I don't know, it's more that I… can't remember.'

Rally opens his mouth in surprise, 'Huh… Oh! Maybe you have amnesia! Ooh that's a tough one! So what should we do? If only we had some kind of clue to go on…' Rally thinks long and hard, then he notices the girl's arm, 'Hey there! What's that you're carrying? Isn't that a Duel Disk!'

The girl looks at her own arm. She didn't even realize that it was there before.

'So you're a Duelist, are you? Then maybe you'll remember something if you have a Duel with somebody! Why not Duel with me then! Ah! I don't have my Deck with me… So lemme go get it. Just wait around here for a few minutes, I'll be right back!' With that, Rally runs off, leaving the girl alone.

Since the girl doesn't have anything else to do, she sits on the ground. She is wearing blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and black shoes. She waits for Rally to get back.

Finally, he returns. 'Thanks for waitin' there! All right! Let the battle begin!'

The girl says, 'I hope I remember how to Duel…'

* * *

Rally: 8000  
?: 8000

'I'll go first,' Rally says, She takes five cards from her Deck and then draws a sixth. 'Hmmm… not good. Let's see… I play the spell card **Magical Mallet**. It lets me put any number of cards from my Hand into my Deck. Then, I draw the same amount of cards from my Deck. Since my Hand is not very good, I'm going to put all of my cards back in.' Rally put her cards into the Deck on her Duel Disk, then drew five cards. 'Good, I set a monster face down, and I also set another card face down. That's it, your turn.'

On Rally's side of the field, two holographic cards lay near the ground.

Rally: 8000  
?: 8000

'My turn then,' the girl says as she draws a card from her Deck. 'I play the field spell card **A Legendary Ocean**. It raises all Water monster's defense and attack points by 200, and also downgrades their level by 1. That means that my level 5 monster is treated as a level 4 monster, meaning that I can summon it without a tribute. So come on out **Giga Gagagigo**_(2450/1500) _But because of **A Legendary Ocean**, it's attack is 2650.'

Firstly, the field turned into what looked like an underwater fortress. On the field, a huge green mecha-alligator appeared.

'Now, I'll attack your face-down monster.' She says.

Rally holds up his hand, 'Not so fast, I activate my trap card **Waboku**. Due to its effect, my monster isn't destroyed.'

The face down monster card flipped over to reveal **Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive**_(1400/1000) _It looks like a purple train, except it has an angry expression on its face.

'All right then, I guess I'll end my turn,' She says.

Rally: 8000  
?: 8000

'You ready? I activate the spell card **De-Spell** which allows me to destroy one spell card on the field, and since **A Legendary Ocean **is the only one, I'm going to have to choose it.' With that, the girl takes the card and places it in her Graveyard. The field returns to normal. 'Now I'll switch **Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive**_(1400/1000)_into defense mode. I'll set another monster and then end my turn. Show me what you've got.'

Rally: 8000  
?: 8000

The girl draws a card, which is **Terraforming.** 'I play this spell card **Terraforming**. It allows me to bring one field spell card from my Deck to my Hand. I choose a second **A Legendary Ocean**.' The girl grabs a card that sticks out of her Deck. 'And now I play it.' The field returns to the underwater scene. 'Now I summon **Hydrogeddon**_(1600/1000)_ in attack mode. And since it's a water monster it gains 200 attack and defense. **Hydrogeddon**! Attack **Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive**!'

The water beast sprays a jet of water at the purple train. It dissolves into nothing, and Rally places its card in the graveyard. 'All right, whenever **Hydrogeddon** successfully destroys a monster, I can summon another **Hydrogeddon** from my deck to the field.' The girl does just that and like before, a water beast appears on her side of the field, in attack mode. 'All right, I'll attack your set monster with the new **Hydrogeddon**!'

The set card flips over to reveal **Cannon Soldier**_(1400/1300)_. It is then destroyed.

'Oh no! Rally shouts, now I have no defense!'

'Exactly,' the girl says, 'Now **Giga Gagagigo**! Attack Rally head on!' The alligator robot slashes at Rally with his claws. It's just a hologram which deals no actual damage to the players, but Rally flinches just the same.

'That's it, I end my turn.'

Rally: 5350  
?: 8000

'Wow, you're pretty good,' Rally says while drawing a card, 'It's my turn, but there's not much I can do, you know? I'll set a monster and then place a card face down. That's it. I guess it's your turn.'

Rally: 5350  
?: 8000

'Too bad for you, because it's over now. I summon **Warrior of Atlantis**_(1900/1200)_, but its attack is now 2100. I'll attack your set monster with a **Hydrogeddon**!' The set monster is revealed to be **Genex Controller**_(1400/1200)_. It is destroyed. 'And now, I'll attack you directly with all three of my monsters for game!' The monsters launch a triple assault on Rally.

Rally: 0  
?: 8000

* * *

Rally is surprised that the strange girl won, 'Wow! You're really good! Unbelievable! It's been a long time since I had such a fun Duel. Thanks a lot! That was cool! So, anyway, did you remember anything?'

A surge of pain courses through the girl's brain, and a fragment of memory returns to her. 'Yes! I remember my name! It's… Wendy! Wendy Arnold!' Wendy is happy that she remembers something.

Rally is happy as well, 'So you're Wendy? Well, nice to meet you Wendy! Then that's it! I bet you'll remember other things if you duel some more! Well, my friends and I always hang out in a place that's not too far from here. If you continue from here, you'll find a subway. It's abandoned, and that's where we always meet up. I wish I could show you myself, but I got something to do now… But don't worry about it, OK? I'm sure they'll let you in. They're good guys, you know? You just need to say my name. I'll be back soon anyway, so I'll introduce you to everyone when I get back. And maybe you should Duel some more while you're waiting for me. Well, OK then! See you later!' Rally runs off toward the underground subway entrance, but turns and runs out of sight. Again, Wendy is alone in the unfamiliar place.

'The Satellite…' She mutters to herself.


End file.
